Distraction
by Roxie the Rebel
Summary: The higher-ups of the organization try to take over the Mall That Never Was, and guess who's in charge? WARNING: Yaoi!


**I love yaoi, but I know that _some_ boys are straight in this world.  
So here's a little something that I got bored and wrote after I watched _'Paul Blart: Mall Cop'_.**

* * *

Larxene stood in her sales clerk outfit, sighing, and handed Xion a shirt, "You'd think that after five shirts one would be small enough."  
"Why are we here again?" Luxord asked, helping a lady go through some jeans.  
Axel shrugged and rang up another customer with Marluxia's help. "We need the munny?" He guessed.  
Zexion yawned, he too was working at the mall.

"Huh?" Larxene looked up as the intercom recited the phrase, "Everyone please head to the nearest exit, the mall will be closing early."

The customers left first, annoyed by their shopping being cut short.  
Roxas put up the shirt he was price checking, then paused as he heard a gun click against the side of his head.  
Axel started forward to help his friend, but was stopped by someone in an organization coat putting out their arm, "Roxas!"

"Everybody down on the floor!" The assailant pulled down his hood, Vexen.  
Almost all the people in the mall's clothes department fell to the ground...almost.  
"Zexion, are you crazy? Get down!" Larxene motioned to the floor.  
At that moment Vexen tossed Zexion a gun. The nymph looked up, confused to no end. Then she scowled, "You...You're one of them."  
"Surprised Larxene?" He smiled and stooped down to her level, "Well guess what...I'm the leader."  
"Now..." Zexion's voice was sweet and saracastic, "Do us a little favor. Turn to your neighbor and tie them up, it saves us the work."  
The group listened and did as told. Meanwhile Zexion was busy stripping off his work uniform, underneath he was clad in a light grey tissue shirt and plain blue jeans.  
He tossed the clothes at the man that had held back Axel, Xigbar. Zexion gestured at the two entrances, "Lock this place up!"

The higher-ups of the organization quickly pulled down the barred gates.  
It wasn't long before the clothes department was in lock-down and the police were outside.

The schemer turned quickly as he heard the phone ring.  
The hostages, Larxene, Roxas, Axel, Saix, Xion, Luxord and Marluxia, all looked at the noisy object with slight hope.  
Zexion hopped up on the counter, laid down on his stomach, and answered it. Every now and then he would flip aside his bangs with the barrel of the gun only to have them veil his right eye again, "Hello?...Uh-huh, well see here's the thing, we don't plan on giving up. Mmhm, okay...Well now that you mention it..." He gave a little smirk and replied like a small child, "I wouldn't mind a Happy Meal. Oh, but make sure that the toy is the dinosaur, I already have the teddybear." The slate-haired teen snickered as he listened again, then his expression went serious and he said, "...I want silence." and hung up the phone.  
"Ugh, I hate these things..." Zexion stated before he kicked off his slip-on shoes. He wore no socks and his nails were painted blue, the right foot had a toe ring. He laid back again, "Much more comfortable."

Xaldin reported that all phones had been taken and that the hostages were securely tied, "But we're missing one subordinate, Demyx."  
"Demyx huh? He poses no threat...Now all of you, besides Lexeaus and Vexen, need to go find those codes." Zexion was pulling off his gloves, his fingernails were painted too, only they were bright yellow with green and purple confetti bits.

Roxas was leaning against the counter in his chair. "...What do you think they plan to do with us?" He asked Axel.  
The redhead shrugged, "Dunno Rox, but I don't think they'll kill us. We're the only thing keeping the cops out."  
Zexion noticed the blond resting against the counter and he turned on his stomach. "Roxas," The schemer purred and wrapped his arms around Roxas's neck, playing with the fabric of the keyblader's collar, "I was hoping that...well, maybe when all this is over...maybe we could have something...special. What do you think?"  
The blond wriggled out of Zexion's grip and looked at him wide-eyed, "I think you are one _sick_, twisted bastard."  
"Hmph..." Zexion frowned, obviously feeling rejected, but he shrugged and sat up, twirling the gun, "Well, that just your opinion."  
"Wait..." Larxene's mouth was open, "You're...you're gay?!"  
The cloaked schemer rolled his blue eyes and placed his gun not in the back of his pants like you're supposed to do when you have no holster, but right down the front of his jeans, "Duh. I've been dropping hints ever since I started working in this God forsaken mall."

After a few minutes of silence interupted only by the occassional restless shift of Zexion on the counter, he stood up and walked over to the shirts. The slate-haired teen started going through the stacks of discount, vintage shirts. He set aside a few, some had the logo or Grumpy Bear on them. "Cute." He said looking over a purple one with a chibi cow on it, and he tossed it to Vexen. He grinned and jokingly said to the snowmeister, "Ring it up won't you?"  
"You're shopping?" Marluxia asked, raising an eyebrow.  
Zexion bent his knees and ruffled Marluxia's fluffy mess of pink hair, "Might as well...wouldn't you?"

"Hey, Six!" Vexen tossed him a red denim coat as he raided the stock.  
Zexion tried it on in front of the mirror, "It's lovely..." He took it off and handed it back, "But I fancy myself a winter."  
He yawned again, "Geez, those work hours were really starting to get to me..." He laid back on the counter, and within a few minutes he was in a light sleep.

"Roxas...I've managed to burn through my bindings, but we'll need a major distraction if I'm to free the others." Axel whispered.  
The group nodded, thinking up ways to distract.  
Xion sighed, "Well, I guess we just have to count on Demyx."  
Larxene hung her head, her antenna drooping, "We're doomed."

A sound at the gates caused Five and Four to go investigate. The sound of fighting was unmistakable and the two didn't come back. The racket woke Zexion, he bolted up on the counter, "Huh? What the-?"  
The intercom clicked to life, "Hello Zexy, would ya mind giving up?" It was, without a doubt, Demyx. He was in the bathroom and had managed to tap the intercom system.  
"Ha!" The schemer grabbed his cell phone, calling the nocturne, "You are so dead when I get my hands on you!"  
"...You think you can just call the shots?...Right, well that's not the case...uh-huh, and how do you plan on doing that?" Zexion sneered, "Full of bark but no bite, Demyx? Figures, you wouldn't have the balls to go through with shooting anyone...Oh rest assured, if I see you I _will_ put a fucking bullet thought that water-logged head of yours!"  
He hung up and took out his gun, "Alright, looks like I'm the only one who can keep you in line now."

Roxas saw his opportunity and leaned back on the counter, making sure to leave himself wide open.  
"Calm down...we won't try anything." The blond soothed, he gave a sultry smile, "Y'know...when I said that you were a sick twisted bastard, well...it's just that you were so hastey...I'm just worried about being hurt, that's all. You really are...sexy."  
Zexion swallowed and blushed, putting a hand over his face to hide it. He made a small noise and turned away for a second to regain his composure.

Roxas looked back and gave Axel a wink. _This_ was the major distraction.

Zexion turned back, his gaze skeptical, "Hm, I'm sure that you're just trying to dis-"  
Roxas took a quick deep breath and did the thing he want least to do, and crashed his lips to the schemer's as best he could while his hands were tied.

He was greeted by a low groan and a rather forceful tongue prying his mouth open. The blond let him ravage his mouth and he glanced over for a second.

Yes!  
Axel was haphazardly burning through everyone's bindings.

Roxas repressed the urge to vomit, he had to do this, to take one for the team. He forced himself to move his tongue and he pretended it was Namine, though it was hard to mistake the totally different taste. His actions were 'rewarded' by Zexion sliding down to straddle him. His face was in the hands of the slate-haired teen, so he couldn't see whether Axel had succeeded or not. Roxas hand to fight the instinct to struggle, even when he felt the other's hips start to buck against his.  
_'Oh God, please don't let me go to Hell for this...'_ He thought before he made himself give a moan into the boy's mouth. Zexion gave a particularly sharp thrust, and Roxas could hear the schemer's breathing melt into pants. Roxas was momentarily alarmed as he felt a strange sensation downstairs, but then it gave way to understanding as he realized that it was just Zexion's hard-on poking him. The thought sickened him, but he hesitantly bucked back, he had to keep Zexion busy for as long as he could.

Zexion's mouth slowly moved down to the blond's neck, then Roxas felt something that he actually _wanted_ to feel. The schemer was undoing his ties, allowing Roxas's hands movement. Roxas knew why Zexion had let him go, and he had to force himself to move his hands. He willed his hands to slip under the grey shirt and rub over the sensitive skin. Roxas closed his eyes and passed a quick finger over an excited nipple elicting a moan from the slate-haired boy, "Ah ha...Roxas..."  
Zexion moved back up to plunder the blond's mouth, then pulled back. Zexion licked his lips, "You're a great kisser..."  
He was brought back to alertness as he heard a noise behind him. He turned just as Axel brought down the mannequin's leg, effectivly knocking out the slate-haired Nobody.

* * *

"So no one but the assailants were harmed?" asked the police officer.  
Axel nodded, "Yes sir."  
"Very well...uh, is he going to be okay?" The officer gestured at Roxas who was staring at the ground in a daze.  
"Yeah," Axel smiled reassuringly, "Once his girlfriend gets here."


End file.
